This application is for a training program to support an interdisciplinary predoctoral training in the Neurosciences at Brown University, under the Jointly Sponsored NIH Predoctoral Training Program in the Neurosciences. The training program is intended to produce new Ph.D.'s capable of establishing independent research in the interdisciplinary field of neuroscience. The training program will be operated by the Neuroscience Graduate Program, and includes 26 training faculty drawn from Departments including Neuroscience, Cognitive Sciences and Linguistics, Psychology, Physics, Applied Mathematics, and Molecular Pharmacology at Brown University. Funds are requested for 5 years, for 7 predoctoral trainees per year. The research of the training faculty reflects the diversity and high quality of the neuroscience program. The long-standing strength in systems, computational, and behavioral neurobiology has been recently complemented by the addition of several new faculty in the area of cellular and molecular neurobiology. Importantly, these diverse areas are well integrated. Several faculty use behavioral measures in conjunction with physiological experiments and modeling of neural systems, while others work with computational models, bringing behavioral or physiological data to bear on testing the validity of the model. Many of the faculty also shares a common interest in synaptic plasticity. This problem is being attacked at levels ranging from multi-electrode recording in awake behaving animals, to the synaptic basis of ocular dominance column formation, to the cloning novel genes mediating memory consolidation. The program thus offers broad yet well-integrated training in modern neuroscience. This program uses courses, supervised laboratory research, a strong colloquium series, seminars, journal clubs, and retreats to train students from a multidisciplinary perspective. The trainees will also participate in programs specifically designed to provide insight into the responsible conduct of research.